desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Here are episode summaries for Season Three of Desperate Housewives. Main Cast *Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo *Marcia Cross - Bree Van Der Kamp Hodge *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young *James Denton - Mike Delfino Also Starring *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van Der Kamp *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van Der Kamp *Josh Henderson - Austin McCann *Brent Kinsman, Shane Kinsman, Zane Huett - Preston, Porter and Parker Scavo Main Plot Points To be written. Character Arcs *Susan: *Lynette: *Bree: *Gabrielle: Episode Summaries Listen to the Rain on the Roof It Takes Two A Weekend in the Country Like it Was Nice She Ain't Sweetheart, I Have to Confess See main article: Sweetheart, I Have to Confess Original air date: October 29, 2006 Written by: Dahvi Waller and Josh Senter Directed by: David Grossman Plot Synopsis: Susan professes her love for Ian while Gaby and Carlos try to rekindle their love, and Bree is confronted with Orson's past Guest starring: Valerie Mahaffey as Alma Hodge, Dougray Scott as Ian Kavanaugh, Kiersten Warren as Nora, Laurie Metcalf as Carolyn Bigsby, Brian Kerwin as Harvey Bigsby, Brenda Julian as Rebecca Groves, Ernie Hudson as Detective Ridley, Michael Durrell as Mr. Katzburg, Michael Bofshever as Mr. Stevens, Jill Brennan as Tish Atherton, David Fabrizio as Detective Collins, Kathleen York as Monique, Felice Heather Monteith as nurse in Mike's room, Christopher Michael Moore as cabbie, Doug Fisher as party guest, Kathy Byron as nurse no. 2, Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. McCluskey and Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg. Bang See main article: Bang Original air date: 5th November, 2006 Written by: Joe Keenan Directed by: Larry Shaw Plot Synopsis: Everyone's lives on Wisteria Lane are forever changed when a hostage situation occurs at a local supermarket Guest starring: Dougray Scott as Ian Kavanaugh, Kiersten Warren as Nora, Laurie Metcalf as Carolyn Bigsby, Brian Kerwin as Harvey Bigsby, Matt Roth as Arthur Washburn, Michael Durrell as Mr. Katzburg, Michael Bofshever as Mr. Stevens, John C. Moskoff as judge, Maile Flanagan as cashier, Matt Casper as stockboy, Kathleen Gati as Maya, Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. McCluskey, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Christine Clayburg as reporter, Joe Sabatino as police captain and Anne Bellamy as female hostage. Children and Art See main article: Children and Art Original air date: November 12, 2006 Written by: Kevin Etten and Jenna Bans Directed by: Wendy Stanzler Plot Synopsis: Gabrielle decides to get back into the world of modeling, Lynette is suspicious of her new neighbor and Bree meets her antagonistic mother-in-law Guest starring: Dixie Carter as Gloria Hodge, Dougray Scott as Ian Kavanaugh, Kathryn Joosten and Mrs. McCluskey, Matt Roth as Arthur Washburn, Debra Monk as Marcella, Allison Miller as Tanya, Ian Paul Cassidy as Durkin, Richard Burgi as Karl Meyer, Ernie Hudson as Detective Ridley, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Cierra Ramirez as Anne Marie, Kate Mulligan as prosecutor, Barbara Gruen as costumer, Thomas Silcott as nursing home van driver, David Fabrizio as Detective Collins, Wendy Worthington as Nurse Parker, Betty Murphy as Alberta Frome, Lenny Schmidt as man and Ingrid Sanai Buron as scout leader. Beautiful Girls See main article: Beautiful Girls Original air date: November 19, 2006 Written by: Dahvi Waller and Susan Nirah Jaffee Directed by: David Grossman Plot Synopsis: Susan and Ian's relationship goes to the next level, Gabrielle takes a shot at training potential young beauty queens, and Lynette is intrigued by a new neighbor Guest starring: Dougray Scott at Ian Hainsworth, Ian Abercrombie as Rupert Cavanaugh, Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. McCluskey, Matt Roth as Arthur Washburn, Alec Mapa as Vern, Dixie Carter as Gloria Hodge, Ernie Hudson as Detective Ridley, Patrick Malone as Detective Shrank, McKenzie Applegate as Isabel, Juliette Goglia as Amy, McKenna Palmer as Donna, Jennifer Dundas as Rebecca Washburn, Jodi Taffel as Mrs. Horowitz and Winifred Freedman as Mrs. Tomlinson The Miracle Song See main article: The Miracle Song Original air date: November 26, 2006 Written by: Bob Daily Directed by: Larry Shaw Plot Synopsis: Susan and Ian's relationship goes to the next level, Gabrielle has a new love interest, and the residents of Wisteria Lane celebrate their annual holiday block party Guest starring:'''Dixie Carter as Gloria Hodge, Dougray Scott as Ian Hainsworth, Kathryn Joosten and Mrs. McCluskey, Matt Roth as Arthur Washburn, Valerie Mahaffey as Alma Hodge, Chase Kim as paramedic, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Alec Mapa as Vern, Jennifer Dundas as Rebecca Washburn, Juliette Gogliz as Amy Pearce, Mark Deklin as Bill Pearce, Lenny Schmidt as protestor, Kathleen Bailey as Lauren, Maria Cominis as Mona Clark, Cristos as inmate and Alison LaPlaca as Rita Patterson. No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds '''See main article: No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds Original air date: December 3, 2006 Written by: Alexandra Cunningham & Josh Senter Directed by: Sanaa Hamri Plot Synopsis: Gaby accuses Carlos of sabatoging her new relationship, Tom and Lynette try to make Kayla feel like part of the family, and the residents of Wisteria Lane are shocked by Bree's dinner guest Guest starring: Valerie Mahaffey as Alma Hodge, Dougray Scott as Ian Hainsworth, Mark Deklin as Bill Pearce, Ernie Hudson as Detective Ridley, Mark Moses as Paul Young, Myra Turley as Peggy, Stacy Hall as jail guard, Cristos as inmate #1 and Kathleen York as Monique Not While I'm Around Come play wiz me See main article: Come play wiz me Original air date: January 21, 2006 Written by: Valerie Ahern and Christian McLaughlin Directed by: Larry Shaw Plot Synopsis: Lynette and Tom struggle to overcome challenges as Pizzeria Scavo prepares for its grand opening, Gaby can't seem to get away from her secret admirer, and the new neighbor on Wisteria Lane reveals a devious plan Guest starring: Valerie Mahaffey as Alma Hodge, Dougray Scott as Ian Hainsworth, Dixie Carter as Gloria Hodge, Mark Moses as Paul Young, Cody Kasch as Zack Young, Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara, Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. McCluskey, Alec Mapa as Vern, Mitch Silpa as Jerry, Travis Davis as pageant emcee, Chloe Moretz as Sherri Maltby, Donnie Jeffcoat as Alan Marcus, Terry Bozeman as Dr. Craig, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Amy Aquino as Erika Gold, Julie Pop as nurse and Robin Krieger as customer I remember that See main article: I remember that Original air date: February 11, 2007 Written by: John Pardee and Joey Murphy Directed by: David Warren Plot Synopsis: Mike Delfino remembers scenes from his past, problems at Scavo's Pizzeria cause conflict in Lynette and Tom's relationship, and Orson reveals his hidden past to Bree Guest starring: Valerie Mahaffey as Alma Hodge, Dougray Scott as Ian Hainsworth, Dixie Carter as Gloria Hodge, Cody Kasch as Zack Young, Kathleen York as Monique, Miriam Flynn as Dr. Maggie Berman, Brennan Elliott as Luke Purdue, Suzanne Cryer as Lynn Dean, Susan Leslie as Jodi, Christopher Carroll as Reverend, Dale Waddington Horowitz as night nurse, David Goryl as Charles Babcock, Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg, Peter Jason as Jeff, Mary Margaret Lewis as Renee, Lynette Dupree as nurse and Paul Keeley as Dr. McLean Category:Season Three Category:Episodes